It is known that the speed of sound, amix, of fluids in pipes may be used to determine various parameters of the fluid, such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,837, entitled “Sonic Measurement of Flow Rate and Water Content of Oil-Water Streams,” to Alexander et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,670, entitled “Measurement of Fluid Properties of Two-Phase Fluids Using an Ultrasonic Meter,” to Shen; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,439, entitled “Apparatus for Ultrasonically Measuring Physical Parameters of Flowing Media,” to Fick. Measuring the speed of sound in the fluids in the prior art typically involved using a pair of acoustic transmitters/receivers (transceivers) which generate a sound signal and measure the time it takes for the sound signal to travel between the transceivers. This is also known as a “sing-around” or “transit time” method. However, such techniques require precise control of the acoustic source and are costly and/or complex to implement in electronics.
These acoustic techniques use ultrasonic acoustic signals as the sound signal which are then measured. These sound signals are high frequency, short wavelength signals (i.e., wavelengths that are short compared to the diameter of the pipe). Typical ultrasonic devices operate near 200 k Hz, which corresponds to a wavelength of about 0.3 inches in water. In general, to allow for signal propagation through the fluid in an unimpeded and thus interpretable manner, the fluid should be homogeneous down to scale lengths of several times smaller than the acoustic signal wavelength. Thus, the criteria for homogeneity of the fluid becomes increasingly more strict with shorter wavelength signals. Consequently, inhomogeneities in the fluid, such as bubbles, gas, dirt, sand, slugs, stratification, globules of liquid, and the like, will reflect or scatter the transmitted ultrasonic signal. Such reflection and scattering inhibits the ability of the instrument to determine the propagation velocity. For this reason, the application of ultrasonic flowmeters have been limited primarily to well mixed homogenous flows.